User talk:Triforce 14
Forum:Featured articles Question Something else File:Phantom Hourglass.png "You can't just replace an existing file "Uh, why not? The version I uploaded was much larger and didn't have jagged edges. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] A block is needed Ehm Is it forbidden to create User page stuff?? A bit weird that you just delete it without informing me first or informing any thing to me on my talk page... Thats just rude 15:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) and you also deleleted my sig so thats sucky... So can you plz say this stuff on the talk page? Just deleting and me have to find out why is rude.... tx -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Finished What did you do? Why... Thanks! Disambig Re: Wikia Thanks for letting me know, somehow I missed changed Image: to File: at Template:WelcomeIP.--Richardtalk 12:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Eh? Hey Images Bombers Secret Society of Zeldapedia Justice! UberPhoeb 03:42, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Four Swords Adventures hey i see your starting to get to work on the four swords articles. thats great since i could be gone for two months of this summer (my summer starts monday. woohoo). anyway you can see how ive been doing the articles. for the levels i listed the stages found inside and for the stages i listed the weapons, boss and story (didnt get around to the story part of them all). i havnt made articles for the levels/stages that share common zelda names because i hope to get separate pages for them. nor have i edited the already exsisting pages because i was unsure how to make them so they all look the same Oni Dark Link 18:03, 24 May 2009 (UTC) the only real problems i see with intergrating them into big articles is the list of weapons of each stage article. they are not quite needed and wouldnt look right in the main articles but they are good for info on otherwise complerely stubed articles Oni Dark Link 18:32, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Your stuff Adminship Vandal Been thinking i cant vote but if i could id support you Every Day Joe. Your a fantastic editor and could of been an admin from the day you got here. Three cheers for our Every Day Joe!!! Oni Dark Link 19:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) looks like it. and while your here trifoce 14, what are the requirments for voting some one in for adminship or roll back rights? Oni Dark Link 21:23, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Popups I believe its taken from Wikipedia's "popups", Wikipedia:Tools/Navigation popups.--Richardtalk 19:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Its not important to the wiki, but it is a user's personal page similar to User:Richard1990/monaco.css or User:Richard1990/monobook.css, so the user may be angry if it is deleted, but since he hasn't edited since 2007 I guess there's no harm in deleting.--Richardtalk 19:14, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Hero's Bow Image There is an ongoing discussion, here, that involves you. I'd appreciate it if you added your opinion to it. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Oh boy :@Darbus Image - I marked the correctly-named one for deletion because the poorly-named one was larger. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] ::Actually, don't bother. I'll get a PNG. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :::Already got a transparent one. And, FYI, Sysops can view a deleted file under the history tab. No need to restore them. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :Huh. Are you clicking on one of the dates under the "File history" header? Apologies if I'm sounding condescending. I don't mean to be. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :Alright, good. I sometimes have trouble with that. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Force Fairy Saving a GIF as a PNG doesn't increase the quality any. Ditto with any other file types: it's only possible to go down in quality, never up. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Triforce Bot Jewel pics As i said in the article the jewels look exactly the same as the elements so we could cheat and use the same picture. Oni Dark Link 19:58, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Template talk:R Can your bot be used to remove the R templates after files have been successfully moved? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Invitation I'll pass—'Triforce' 14 05:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Scrollable box I don't think so. Any template that uses a table can be collapsed as long as it as class="collapsible collapsed" on the table's first line.--Richardtalk 20:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Wii Zelda Pic Youtube Molida?